Gum The Squirrel
Bubblegum is the squirrel a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her Bubblegum is a 1 foot and 3 inch tall anthromorisapian squirrel with pink fur, light green eyes, a red nose, three-fingered hands, three-toed feet, and a dark pink tail. Gum has a large family and they are: Jack the squirrel (grandfather on father's side), Mika the squirrel (grandmother on father's side), Colbert the squirrel (grandfather on mother's side), Sarah the squirrel (grandmother on mother's side), Nathan the squirrel (father), Darlene the squirrel (mother), and Art the raccoon (fiancé). She was born on November 10th, 1452, in Kaluka Forest, and her Astrological sign is Scorpio. Gum has over 100+ years of experience in gymnastic training, so doing somersaults, food hunting, swimming, and spending time with Art are her favorite hobbies. Gum is slightly clumsy, well-meaning, hyper, happy, kind-hearted, polite, friendly, loving, always eager to go on an adventure with her friends, is known for her ability to somersault from tree branch to tree branch, and has been well-trained in gymnastics from the time she was very young. She met Art when she accidentally fell off of a tree branch while doing her somersault routine, and Art was working in his family's garden a few years back. Art was gathering vegetables, when suddenly he heard the sound of someone screaming and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a squirrel falling to the ground. He quickly set down his basket of vegetables, and held out his arms and caught her just in time. Gum was very thankful to Art for saving her, and then he asked her if she was okay and she told him that she was fine. She explained to him that she was practicing a gymnastic routine, when she accidentally rolled to the edge of the branch and fell off. Art told her be very careful next time, and so she agreed that she would not try to get so close to the edge next time. Ever since then, Gum has become an expert gymnast who has learned from her mistakes and can glide gracefully from branch to branch when she's not somersaulting. Gum is the fiancée of Art and she loves him very much and would do anything for him because their strong romantic relationship is built on friendship, they are engaged to be married quite soon. She lives in Kaluka Forest in the knothole of a large tree. Her nicknames of Gum and Gummy were given to her by her family, Bubbly is Art's pet name for her as a sign of the love and affection that he has for her, while Gumball is just a random nickname that was given to her by Lemon and Lime. Powers and abilities Punch - A basic punch attack Kick - A basic kick attack Bite - A bite made using sharp fangs, this may cause the opponent to flinch Scratch - Hard, pointed, and sharp claws are used to inflict damage on an enemy Tail slap - She turns her back to the opponent, and slaps them with her tail Somersault glide - An ability to somersault from tree branch to tree branch in which she can glide gracefully in between somersaults Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon (fiancé), King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Gum the squirrel 2.png Gum the squirrel 3.png Gum the squirrel 6.png Gum the squirrel 5.png Gum the squirrel 3.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Pink characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka